MegaMan Network X
by Z-X20
Summary: 1000 years after the events of MegaMan Battle Network 6. Viruses infect everything. Nothing is safe... The rain hasn't stopped in 6 years... And things seem life they'll never change...
1. Prologue

_**OKay, I've finished MMBN6 and this came to mind so enjoy. MegaMan : Network X. Now, before you start, this part will be the prologue AND the first Chapter, the first Chapter will just be added later. So, enjoy.**_

_**Welcome to MMNX Prologue V2 With fixed errors. Acompanying this is a Preveiw of Chapter One.**  
_

----------------------------------------------------

_Hello. I see that you require information on our cu… That's not why you're here is it? You wish to have information on myself. Well, first, I'd like to say that you should be leaving. Ever since my brother was deleted, the net hasn't exactly been at it's safest. And you refuse. Well, I suppose that is your decision to make._

_I don't know why you came. Viruses have overpowered every Navigator with the exception of Bass, Hub, and Blues. I remain here because Bass resides here, and they are frightened of him. To start, my name is Iris.EXE and because you have come here seeking… Information, I will tell you all that I know._

_As you may know the year is 29XX. 1000 years ago, me and my brother sacrificed ourselves to delete a pair of creatures dubbed 'Cybeasts' by the residents of the real world and the net. You've never heard of them? Well of course you haven't. It was long before your time, back in the days of Hub._

_1 month before their initial release, I met a boy named Lan. The first person to ever call me a friend and the first person I'd ever called one as well. No matter what, he did his best to protect me and I did the same for him in return. He had done more for me then I could ever hope for. And I wish that I could repay him somehow._

_At the Cybeast's release, one of them was invoked by a strange Navigator dubbed CircusMan.EXE. And Lan's Navigator invoked the other in an attempt to keep it's immense power at bay. Soon, his navigator had the Cybeast ripped out of him and both of them were placed into what we called Copybots - robots designed to hold Navigator data and take on the appearance of a Network Navigator._

_Me and Brother and Lan and his Navigator fought valiantly against the Cybeasts before they could cause havoc and disorder in our world. We both succeeded but in a final effort to survive both of them flew into Lan's Navigator and slowly took him over. Transforming him into the ultimate warrior… Or the ultimate destroyer._

_He lost control and let out a cry of fury, destroying one of the Copybots.. In a desperate attempt to save him from deletion, me and my Brother united into what we once was and ripped the Cybeasts out of his body and sacrificed ourselves to annihilate the two creatures once and for all._

_Now that I think about it. This is not my story to tell. Nor is it Lan's. Nor Baryl's. Nor Colonel's. Nor Hub's. However, it is my job to tell it. Now please, make your leave before Bass finds you here. If you don't, no-one knows what my happen, where you will end up or how many digits into the negative your endurance will drop._

_And if you ever see Lan… Please tell him that I said… I love him…_

Iris.EXE 3 years Ago

-------------------------

AN: Okay, this is not fro Iris' perspective as so many have beleived.


	2. Hub dot EXE

_Welcome to** Chapter One V2. **With most typographical errors fixed. Acommpanying this will be a Oreveiw of CHapter 2 which is where I'd like for my fans to reveiw this chapter._

_Thank you._

_**----------------------------------------------------------****  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hub. EXE**_

'_Viruses. The greatest threat to today's high tech community. Mettaurs travel in groups of two normals and seven EXs. If you were lucky, you'd face a pair of SPs. No Navigator is strong enough to face them. Well. Not exactly **NO **Navigator'_

A girl with brown hair and green eyes dashed down the road as the heavy rain added about a kilo of pressure onto her with each step. She wore a black jacket, blue jeans, and a blue shirt.

'_There was one with a human NetOp. Bass could also stand up to them but he couldn't be controlled and he vanished into the Undernet after Blues' defeat.. Some say he struck a deal with Colonel's Sister but that rumor has long since died.'_

She dashed forward, desperate to get out of the ice cold rain. Ever since viruses infected the Sky Town computers, it always rained. And there were no machines to make Umbrellas anymore because of the same viruses.

'_His name was Sigma. The strongest Navigator since Hub himself. Master of the beam saber and the Navi who taught me how to fight. However, one day, he went Maverick. His NetOp lost control of him and he became a Virus...'_

Eventually, she came to a house, painted blue and seen black due to the lack of light in the area. She stepped up to it and knocked three times before the door slid open and she preceded inside. "Anything new?" she asked as she walked in.

"Nope. Your father's still working on the Copybot. Viruses still hinder everything but the stove and security system and no-one's doing anything about it, "a woman's voice called back.

"Why can't anyone do anything about it?" the girl asked. "What about the officials. They're strong enough."

"You've asked me that before and I still have the same answer. They have enough on their hands. They have to destroy the viruses holding them down before they can help anyone else."

The girl let out a sigh. "I'm going to go see how Dad's doing downstairs," she said before walking away and towards a set of stairs leading downward. The girl descended and after a few seconds, she found her father standing in front of a Copybot. In his hands was a PET, which she knew to be blank.

"So, found anything?" she asked, walking up beside him.

The man's head darted to the right in shock. He had soft green eyes and brown hair that was starting to gray. The girl knew that he was only in his early thirties but he looked like he was in his late forties. "Yes, actually," he said, his attention returning to the copybot. "A navigator. In stasis."

"Stasis?" the girl asked.

"Stasis. A Navigator is put into stasis in order to make sure it doesn't destroy itself in its power or be destroyed without being able to fight. Normally done for minutes in order to make sure that Custom Navis are ready for operation… Thing is this one ahs been in Stasis for a good 1000 years."

"Why would a Navi have to be locked up for checking for that length of time?" the girl asked.

"I've been reading the log file. It was initially supposed to be 20, someone found it after 100 and locked it up again for the remaining 1000."

"So…?"

"I'm on the verge of waking it up."

"No way!" she exclaimed. "You mean, we'll finally have a Navigator?"

"If I can log it out before it's deleted than yes, we will," he said. The girl looked at the screen of the PET. It showed a Custom Navigator wearing blue tech and, shocking enough, her family's crest on its chest: A black circle with two red, beveled semicircles within it, separated by a thin black line with all of it surrounded b y a yellow ring.

"So, what's its name?" the girl asked, staring at the crest.

"Hub," the girl's father said, "Hub dot Executable."

"Well that's an odd-" she was cut off.

"Hub.EXE. Stasis Ending. Barrier 200 fading. Invisible ending. Barrier 100 Fading. Barrier Fading, State Name for Life Aura to end." A generic computerized voice stated as the aura around 'Hub' became a pure gold.

"Annette Hikari," the girl said, haste in her voice.

"Processing wavelength. Processing Surname. Processing Rhythm Speed." The voice rang before the recording was played back. "Life Aura Fading. Welcome back Annette Hikari."

The aura faded and the Navigator fell forward. Annette noticed that his hair and eye color matched that of her's and her father's. The Navigator's eyes slid open as he slowly got to his feet.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Hub," the girl's father said into the PET. "Look up."

The Navigator did as told. "Hub… Is that my name?" he asked, catching a nearby Mettaur's attention.

"Oh no… Dad, log him out." Annette said as three more started towards him.

"I can't," he said as an unknown number of Mets surrounded the Navigator. He blinked once as his eyes changed color for a brief moment. "Battle Routine, Set…" he said in a monotone.

"E…Execute," Annette said, grabbing the PET as the custom screen appeared. It bore the image of 10 Navigators, a list of enemies (5 Mettaurs, 6 Mettaur EXs, 7 Mettaur SPs, and 30 FZs), 5 Battle Chips, and two logos she didn't know what they meant, although she knew that one resembled a wolf and the other resembled a falcon.

"Okay, no time to choke," she said, pressing her finger against the screen over a Battle Chip with the image of a sword on it and pressed a button saying OK. The navigator's hand transformed into a sword, roughly the length of his arm. He stepped forward and took out one with the sword. Forward one more step. One more went down. One more and he slashed. 3 went out.

"Wait a second. Was that him or the battle chip?" Annette asked.

"A Little bit of both. That was the Step Sword Battle Chip. 2 steps forward then slash. But it takes skill and precision to use."

"Okay, that makes sense," Annette said as the custom screen appeared again. This time, she chose one of the Link Navigators along with three swords. One looked normal with no special emblem. Another with a slightly wider blade then the normal one, and a third that was longer than a normal one. "Okay, send," she said pressing the OK button.

Hub's hands grew and his wrists faded into his arms. His fingers lengthened, stiffened, and sharpened into claws. His back arched slightly and his body grew more muscular. A green mask formed over the bottom of his face and a spiked helmet formed over his head that instantly snapped and fell to the ground after it formed.

Hub flexed his claws before his arm formed into a sword wider than his arm and twice the length of it. and he slashed, taking out 7 or 8 of the Mettaurs in one swift slash.. He then fired his Buster at one, taking the normal Met out easily. He then started to charge it and when it was done, he let out a swift slash, throwing his claws at three nearby FZs. He withdrew his hand at 20 shockwaves flew at him and the link broke and he took heavy damage.

"360 of 980 HP… Is It possible for a Met to do that?" she asked as she chose one with a circle surrounded by black with the number 200 around it and she pressed the wolf and falcon buttons before striking the 'OK' button.

Another twenty Shockwaves flew at Hub and collided as soon as he got the chips.. The dust cleared to reveal him standing there, high and mighty and unharmed. He was surrounded by the gold LifeAura 200 and his armor had drastically changed. On one side, he had three wings, each one folded in. The other side, his hand had grown into a massive claw with a cannon attached to the back of his wrist. On the winged side, his foot was now a talon. On the clawed side, it remained the same. The bottom half of his face was covered with a mask again with a line going down the center. Everything on his body to the winged side of his mask was red and gold and on the clawed side was blue and green. A helmet formed on his head, one side bearing feathers, the other bearing a mane but it cracked soon after it formed.

"Wait a sec… What just happened?" Annette asked, studying how Hub had transformed.

"I don't know…" he father said, confusion in his voice.

Hub outstretched his three wings reveling his hand to be the same as before just recolored. He grabbed a feather from the top with and tossed it at on of the mettaurs as it pierced it's helmet, destroying it. He plucked another one and did it again. He then switched and aimed the cannon on his left arm before firing. Fifteen shots spat out of it, the first ten eliminating a met but the one behind it dodged the remaining 5.

"Crap," Hub said as ten more shockwaves came at him and shattered his LifeAura. He threw a feather at one more of the mets, destroying it. "More chips anytime now," he said, jumping over another shockwave.

"Right," she said as the custom screen appeared again. She chose three chips with an image of a cannon on them and an evil looking Link Navigator before she pressed 'OK'.

Hub changed form once again. A long demonic tail fell from his back. His muscles gained bulk and his arms became more stiff. His hair changed colors from brown to white and became much longer. As if in reaction to that, the rest of his body's color scheme shifted as well. Red to purple, gold to red, green to red, blue to purple. And in one final addition, two slits appeared on either one of Hub's shoulders and slowly opened to reveal eyes - two big green eyes. Hub blinked and looked up before releasing a loud, frightening roar.

"Uh.. Are you okay?" Annette asked, fear in her voice.

Hub started laughing uncontrollably. "I really made you think I was this fearsome beast now, didn't I?" Hub asked, regaining control of himself. "Now then," he said, firing twice, eliminating a Met each time. He then began to glow a bright green. "HA!" he yelled, thrashing his tail into nearby Mettaurs, deleting each one.

A number of more Mets marched forward, ready to take what many had fallen's place. "Ah crap," Hub said, backing up as the many marched forward towards him. A good number of shockwaves flew at him, penetrating his LifeAura as the Custom Gauge filled again as the wings and claws and everything else reverted to a basic hominoid shape but the Link Navigator addition remained.

"Okay, gotta finish this NOW" she said, pressing the two beast buttons and nothing else.

Hub transformed one final time. The Link navigator's appearance vanished completely and he took on the animalistic features once again. He dashed at two Mettaurs and eliminated them completely. Hed took out three more without even trying. In seconds, he had eliminated all but one which he was about to rid himself of until his Custom Gauge filled and he reverted to normal.

"Oh no," she said, choosing one battle chip and sending it. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Hub said in anguish as the sword formed on his arm and his health steadily began to drop. He stepped forward slowly just as a shockwave hit him. He kept moving though, his health continuing to plummet.

"120...110...100..90," Annette said as Hub's health descended into the red., "Dad, what's going on?"

"He's in a state of Emotional weakness. He can't stand to move because he's mentally weak at the moment," Annette's father said, studying how Hub moved.

He trudged up to the Met, ready to end it… 80... He felt a bit of pain in his side… 70... He bit his lip in pain… 60... 50... He was almost there… 40... 30.. Long Sword range… 20... Wide Sword range. He drew back his arm and slashed as the Met sent out a shockwave. The two struck each other at the exact same time… Hub had but one bit of health left when the Met was deleted. He fell forward, out of breath and strength… "Hey Annette," Hub said, his breath shallow.

"What?" she asked in concern.

"Log me out… And NEVER do that again," he said before coughing a few times.

"You got it," she said after a sigh of relief before Hub's data was transferred out of the Copybot and into the Blue PET in her hands… "This definitely makes my life more interesting," she said, pocketing the PET and walking upstairs to her room.

_And there. I will now c/p the notes from last Chapter_

_**1. Beast Out is used. I couldn't decide which one so I chose both  
2. I used two crosses. Slash and Killer. This is info for the the Falzar fans becasue I don't know any of the Falzar Crosses.  
3. I used One special move. Killer Beast Cross's. I've watched it several thousand times specifiacally for this fic so I think it might be right. Correct me if it's wrong.  
4. One Program Advance was used. LifSword. I originally planed on ZetCannon and PoisPhar but I decided against it in the end.  
5. I planned on using the ProtoMan SP Navi chip but I decided against it in the end. Also, I used Beast Over to make it more dramatic.  
6. I'm suprised no-one said anything about the 'Tell Lan I love him' line last chapter. I was expecting millions of e-mails and reveiws against it.  
7. He's still the same MegaMan from Network 6 atm but that will change. I kept removing the helmet for the purpose of keeping as Hub until he is X.**_


	3. The Data SigmaEXE

_**Alright, it's time for the long awaited Chapter 2 of MegaMan Battle Network X. Iris appears in Chapter 3 so... Moving on.  
Here it is. Enjoy.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_** The Data; Sigma.EXE**_

"Okay," Annette's father said, tapping away at the keyboard in front of him, "Hub, you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am," Hub.EXE replied as layers of his data were read and copied.

"That's good. Don't worry, this'll all be over soon," he said as a new Navigator appeared beside Hub, made of his copied data. It formed itself into a second Navigator with purple armor and black tech. On it's shoulder was a Cannon, purple with a cold ring around the very edge of the barrel. Its helmet was purple with a T-Shaped Visor.

"Welcome Vile," the doctor said, as he continued typing, making notes of the new Navigator's response.

It started by looking at its arms. Studying them. It flexed the muscles in his hand. Confused. Slowly, it came to realize what was going on. It began to learn. "Is that my name?" it said, understanding the language.

"Yes, it is," he said, "You are one of a dieing breed. You are a Network Navigator. More Specifically, one of the Replication project in an attempt to create more powerful Navigators. Replication Order India 5. Abbreviated as R-P-L-O-I-D 5. Pronounced Reploid."

"So, what is my purpose?" it… He asked, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Put simply, to save the world," Dr. Hikari said, typing in the last bit of code.

'_Over time, more and more RPLOIDs were made, excavating into India 7, India 8, and India 9. After a good amount of time, the India RPLOIDs were distributed and replaced by the Juliet series, although the acronym remained the same.'_

More and more RPLOIDs began to form as Vile's coding was duplicated. And the code of that RPLOID was duplicated. And it moved on and on. Each less and less human. The most noteworthy and powerful being Sting Chameleon, Storm Eagle, and Flame Mammoth. All of them were Bipedal but each of them had a feature unique to their named animals. Chameleon had a long tail and tongue. Storm Eagle had massive wings and a beak. And Flame Mammoth had a trunk and was massive in size.

As the RPLOID project continued, the previous, the previous RPLOIDs were updated to be able to match the newer counterparts. Each time, they became more and more like their animal counterparts.

'_And soon. All was right. Everything was as it should be. Viruses were once again at a minimum. Factories were producing to quota… But then, the worst came… I woke up.'_

An interesting RPLOID no-one recognized walked into AC/DC Area 1 . He wore red armor and a red helmet with black tech beneath it. Some RPLOIDs looked at him in shock. He looked nothing like any kind of animal, nor did he look like the generic RPLOIDs everyone knew.

One unlucky RPLOID made the mistake of walking up to him and trying to talk to him. Quickly the Red Clad Navigator turned towards it and threw his hand into the RPLOID's chest, the hand quickly vanishing and being replaced by a long black sword. The RPLOID was frozen with a perpetual feeling of shock.

Slowly, layers of code faded from the RPLOID as it was deleted. The RPLOID's arm then shifted back into a fist as he returned to his former stance and the crowd around him fled in fear..

'_I began to destroy everything in my path and went out of the way to destroy things that weren't. Along the way, I met some reploids and sided them with me. Irregulars we were called. But that was eventually changed to Mavericks.'_

Threat was back in the net. With Mavericks wandering around, there had to be a way to stop them, else more Navis be deleted. Dr. Hikari sat developing a new code. Clicking away as the Maverick virus' data was read, copied and uploaded into a new RPLOID. A hominoid figure, it was part of the November line.

He stood tall with green armor with a red cape. He wore no helmet and his eyes were a solid black with a blue pupil. He was designed to resist the Virus. Never to become an Irregular. Tested and proven. The way they knew. He had records of the Virus in his system. It was designed specifically for the purpose of countering the virus before it attacked.

'_After a great amount of time. We were considered no better than viruses… In fact, we were viruses. After a while, a group of Navigators formed together led by the great one himself, Sigma. They called themselves the Maverick Hunters. And they were able to defeat everyone… Except me.'_

A group of hunters stood in a clearing in GreenArea 1. All was calm and the growth flourished. A slash was heard. One hunter turned his head just long enough to be gagged, sliced and pulled out of the clearing without notice.

Another two turned. They were promptly deleted as well. A Navigator stepped out from behind a tree, a malicious smile on his face. He was adorned in black tech, red armor with no emblem, and a red helmet with a blue gem on the front that tapered to a point just between his eyes - one of which was yellow, the other of which was blue. He had long blonde hair, the most defining feature of any RPLOID. Blonde RPLOIDs were near non-existent.

7 hunters noticed him quickly and dashed towards him only to be struck with a DrkSword before they could attack. Sigma who was nearby promptly gained notice and went after him. The navigator brought down the saber only for it to be grabbed at the last minute. "Nice try," Sigma said before throwing a swift punch at the Navigator's face - shattering the gem on his forehead…

The Navigator fell backwards, his eyes shifting color to green, both of them.

Sigma looked at the Navigator for a minute before picking it up and compressing its data. He then forwarded the data to Dr. Hikari for reprogramming before looking around, knowing he had cleaning up to do.

_**-----------------------------------------------  
Alright, now it's time for the rants, comments, and otherwise. Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to go hide in my corner.**_


End file.
